warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lights
'' '' To Arti, Thank you. This story is in every way like you. Airpaw There were cheers as Featherstar made his announcement. I was more than suspicious. This was wrong. Featherstar was a peaceful leader. 'Something's up,' I whispered to Waterpaw. He was clearly oblivious to this fact, for his eyes shined. 'It's our first battle, Airpaw!' he said, trembling with the prospect. I sighed, and walked over to Earthpaw. 'Where's Firepaw gone?' I hadn't noticed that Earthpaw was frozen to her spot, her purple eyes fixed on the Tallrock. 'Imitation......'she whispered. 'He's come...the shaded one.....' I nudged her with my nose. 'Earthpaw?' I asked are you okay?' Her eyes wide with fear, my friend turned to me. All she said was one word, and it made me cold to the bone. 'Echo.' ---- I sprinted to the leader's den. Echo had imitated Featherstar. He was on DarkClan's side! My lungs felt like all the breath had been sucked out of them. ''Let Firepaw be okay, let him live StarClan, please. Don't to this to me! ''I repeated this over and over again in my head. Deathstar was going to massacre us tomorrow, and claim his territory. He was going to win. I was going to die. The Elements were going to fail. I burst through the ivy to see the real Featherstar and Firepaw in deep discussion. The big orange apprentice whipped round to face me, his eyes filled with supsicion. His expression softened when he realised it was me. 'Firepaw?' I breathed. 'You..You're okay?' The tom stepped closer to me. 'Why wouldn't I be?' he murmured. 'Echo?' I pointed out. I could feel his breath on my whiskers now. Firepaw snorted. 'He's gone.' 'His scent still lingers here. Its like he just dissapeared,' Featherstar added. 'There's no trace of him. Don't worry, I Firepaw told me all about Echo. I know what he can do.' 'So he definitley hasn't just camoflauged himself and is listening to our conversation right now?' I said warily. I pushed my shield out. I needed to keep everyone safe. 'Certain.' Featherstar locked his gaze with mine. His ice blue eyes were so real, I could trust him. I kept my shield anyway, just in case. He looked round the room. 'Is there anywhere he could've gone from here?' 'There's no other exit from this den except out the main way, where he would've been spotted. None of us saw him go of camp.' Firepaw alluded. I dipped my head in acknowledgement. 'I'll do a final check.' I scoured the room, every nook and cranny. There was no exit or entrance, no hole or tunnel. I even searched the ceiling, but there was no way a cat could grip the silppery stone and climb up there. I was feeling my way through the darkness right at the back of the den when suddenly, I dropped. I let out a scream, and I was whirling down. I slipped and slid down an earthy passageway, until I came to a halt. 'Airpaw!' Firepaw roared. His voice echoed off the walls. I could see a small circle of light, and two heads standing over it. 'Are you okay?' 'Fine!' I yelled back. 'I think this is Echo's passage. His scent is strong here. Come down!' 'Stay here,' Firepaw instructed his leader. 'I don't know what's down here.' 'Sure, 'paw,' Featherpaw snorted. I could picture him twitching his whiskers. 'I'll stay here and give my old bones a rest.' I heard a yelp of suprise as Firepaw coasted down the tunnel. 'Phew,' he panted. 'Faster than I thought.' He shook soil from his pelt. 'Let's move.' Fumbling my way down the tube, I followed my friend. It was black, very black, and the light behind us faded. 'How did Echo disover this thing?' I wondered aloud. 'Maybe he dug it out himself. It's quite small.' Firepaw suggested. We trekked on in silence, and the passageway didn't seem to end. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the light again. It was a relief. Ahead, Firepaw stiffened. 'What is it?' I questioned. 'Look,' Firepaw growled. 'Come and see.' I moved over to the right so I could view what Firepaw was angry about. I yelped in horrow. Lain across the grass like fresh kill was a cat. It was severly injured, but whoever had done it had been very neat. There was some claw marks at the belly, and a bite to the neck. The death bite. Echo's scent was everywhere now. It whirled around me, taunting me. I screamed. And that's when my vision went black. ---- My eyelids fluttered open. My vision was blurry. A great big bulky ginger thing stood over me. Firepaw's scent flooded through my senses. My heart leaped with joy. 'Firepaw?' I gasped. 'What..What happened? Why was the cat dead?' 'Hey, its alright.' he soothed. 'Poolwhisker's here. You fainted.' The medicine cat's honey sweet voice sounded in my ear. 'Does anywhere hurt?' 'My head..' I moaned. 'It hurts bad.' 'It's alright,' Poolwhisker stroked my cheek with her tail. 'Dead cats aren't for the faint hearted.' 'Mmm,' I agreed. A load of powerful and gory images rushed through my brain. I winced. I was awake now, worried. 'Why was the cat dead? Is the Clan alright?' Poolwhisker looked at the floor. She seemed nervous. 'I'll go sort my herbs.' She adressed us. Leaving me and Firepaw alone, she trudged over to her waterlogged store. I faced my friend. 'What's wrong?' I hissed. 'Give me answers! You're all so shifty!' Firepaw sighed. 'Stubborn.' He joked. I wasn't laughing. Seeing my straight face, he shuffled closer to me, so that we could talk privately. 'Echo murdered that cat.' I swallowed, nodding to tell him to continue. 'His name was Longscar. DarkClan warrior, I think.' I was confused. 'I used my powers,' he mewed. 'And he was ambushed earlier this twilight. I don't know why. But all he could remember was a cat hurling towards him' He shook his head. 'Very confusing.' Slowly, the pieces began to fit together. I got up carefully. 'I know it!' I hissed. 'I know why Longscar was murdered.' 'How?' Firepaw demanded. 'We must tell Featherstar.' 'So, Echo realised that we'd seen him, yes?' I began. 'He thought we could look for him, kill him. So he decided it was every cat for himself.' I paused, letting Firepaw absorb this information. 'So he escaped through the tunnel, murdered Longscar and took up his identity.' Firepaw stared at me in wonder. 'Airpaw, you are fantastic. Not that you weren't already.' he added hastily. I sighed. 'Let's just go to Featherstar.' I didn't need him oogling over me. ---- I sat atop the hill, letting the rain wash my feelings away. At moonhigh , the whole scene was illuminated in a silvery glow. It was beautiful. I stared up at the stars. They winked at me, hopeful and promising. How much faith they had. Failure was just round the corner for StormClan. I heard the crack of a twig as Firepaw crept up beside me. 'Will you please stop doing that?' I shouted. 'Sorry,' Firepaw said. 'I just wanted to ask you something.' I stared into the space in front of me, unmoving. I knew what he was doing. I had heard this too many times. But what he did was actually quite different. 'Does this feel good or bad?' He asked quietly. And then, very gently, he stroked his tail down my cheek. It tingled like the taste of prey in your mouth. My body suddenly longed for that cat, the big ginger one with ice blue eyes. 'Good,' I answered very, very quietly. A bit louder. 'Nice, actually.' 'What about this?' Firepaw leant down, hesitated, then licked my ear. Suddenly, I exploded. It was such a sensation, it burnt horribly, yet was so sweet. That's when I realised: I had loved Firepaw all along. 'Good,' I gasped. 'It feels..right.' Firepaw purred. 'I knew you'd come to your senses in the end. You loved me all along.' Then, with his tail, Firepaw carefully twined his with mine. I didn't want to let go, leave this moment. But I had to. 'Perfect,' I whispered. And then, with the lights to guide us, I stepped bravely into my destiny. Category:Elements (Series)